User talk:Fandyllic
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Fandyllic page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! TheSonofNeptune (talk) 21:09, September 9, 2015 (UTC) Wiki wordmark Hey there Fandyllic! After seeing your great work on the Arrowverse Wiki wordmark, I was wondering whether you could re-do the one for this wiki? I want the wiki part of it to look exactly like the Gotham logo. I heard you're mostly retired in logo creating, so if you don't want to, that's fine as well. If you do end up wanting to do it, the gotham logo can be found here: File:Gotham_logo.png Thanks man! :Who gave you the password!? I'll take a look. Should be able to work on it. Bug me again, if I seem to have forgotten. --Fandyllic 21:09, September 9, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks man, I really appreciate it! DUDE, YOU DID SUCH A GREAT JOB MAN! Thanks so much! You ever need anything, just drop me a line, again thanks a bunch! Just did so, thanks man! Headers Hey Fandyllic!! It's been a while! How've you been man? I'm about to do a re-design of our mainpage here and I was just wondering if you'd be up for making us some headers that look like the Gotham logo, like I had you do for the wiki wordmark? All the headers that'd I need you to make are on the front page for you to use as a reference, though instead of making one for "Podcast" (seeing as I'm getting rid of that section), could you make one that says "Chat", because I'm adding a section for that on the new main page. Also one that says "Discussions" or "Forums". Thanks man! :I'll have to look at what I did for the wordmark. It might take awhile depending on if it was easy or hard, but I'll work on it. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 6 Jul 2016 10:01 AM Pacific Thanks man. Yeah if you could chop them into separate images, and make the "Previous, Next, and Affiliates", that'd be great! And again, thank you so much dude. If you ever need a favor, just ask! Riverdale Wiki Thank you so much Fandyllic! Excellent job as always! I hate to ask after you've already done so much for me, but I need a wordmark designed for Riverdale Wiki. The current one suffices, but I'd like one with the show's actual logo: w:c:riverdale:File:Riverdale_logo.png with the Wiki part of the logo looking the same as the Riverdale logo. And I'd also like Jughead to stay in the wordmark like he is in the current one: w:c:riverdale:File:Wiki-wordmark.png , here's the image for that: http://3.bp.blogspot.com/-X-fDHvqtTRU/U8h-aCV0JTI/AAAAAAAAQQs/BQykBgpN8tc/s1600/Jughead.png If you decide you want to do it, feel free to take your time, as like I've said you've already done a bunch for me, and I couldn't be more grateful! :I'll think about it. To be honest, I don't really like the Riverdale logo. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 11 Jul 2016 5:51 PM Pacific :I agree with you! I don't like it either. German Gotham Wiki Hello. My Name is Brucey - Boy and I am from the german Gotham Wiki. I would know, where I can find the Gotham-Font of the Mainpage. ^^ Best wishes, Brucey - Boy 07:40, August 30, 2016 (UTC)